Don't Let Go: A Chasing Life Fanfic
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: As you know, the spring finale aired on Monday. This is my version of how April tells Leo her cancer is back and how they spend the day before April starts chemo. This focuses on April's emotions as well as Leo's emotions. Enjoy


Don't Let Go: A Chasing Life Fanfic

Plot: My version of how April tells Leo her cancer is back. The episode was absolutely amazing, but I wanted to give Leo and April some more time together and deal with Leo's emotions as well. Note: This will be my last entry for Chasing Life as I have decided to write about other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chasing Life.

Leo was sitting on his couch watching TV, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see April standing there crying.

"April?" Leo asked. "Are you okay?"

"Can I come in?" April sobbed.

"Of course," Leo said softly.

April came in and sat on the couch. Leo shut the door and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I went to see Dr. Hamburg," April sobbed. "It's back Leo. My cancer's back."

"What?" Leo exclaimed. "But she recently told you that you were fine!"

"I know," April sobbed. "But she was wrong.

"Are you going to start chemo again?" Leo asked.

"I have to start first thing tomorrow," April sobbed. "I've told my family and Beth. I just wanted to be with you."

"You're going to be fine," Leo said softly. "If I could survive brain surgery, you can survive leukemia."

"There's more," April sobbed. "The reason why I have to start tomorrow is because the cancer is more aggressive."

"More aggressive?" Leo asked.

"Which means I only have 2 to 6 weeks to live!" April sobbed louder.

"Did she actually say that?" Leo asked.

"Uh huh," April sobbed.

"Oh my god!" Leo exclaimed. "Oh April!"

Tears began to fall from Leo's eyes.

"I don't want to die!" April sobbed. "I'm scared Leo!"

"I'm scared too," Leo said with his voice breaking.

Leo and April hugged each other tightly and cried.

"Don't let go," April sobbed.

"I won't," Leo sobbed.

"I don't want to die!" April sobbed. "I don't want to die!"

After an hour of uncontrollable sobbing, Leo and April let go of their tight embrace wiped their eyes.

"Let's go have some fun," Leo said.

"What kind of fun?" April asked.

"Anything you want," Leo replied.

"I've always wanted to go inner tubing," April said.

"Then we'll go inner tubing," Leo said.

After a fun time of inner tubing, Leo and April went for a walk in the park, where they walked up to a huge picnic.

"Surprise," Leo said.

"Leo," April said. "How did you get this all put together?"

"Don't you know the answer by now?" Leo asked.

"Thank you," April said.

Leo and April sat down on the picnic blanket and began eating.

As night fell, Leo and April cuddled on the blanket looking at the stars.

"I don't want this night to end," April said.

"Me neither," Leo said.

"Sorry to go all Lion King on you," April said. "But I've always believed that the stars were once people like us. I like to think that my dad is one of those stars looking down on us. Someday I'll be a star looking down on the earth at my loved ones. I sure hope that's not for a long time."

Leo began crying.

April and Leo sat up.

"I'm sorry," Leo sobbed. "It's just, I'm scared to lose you."

"My dad always told me not to be afraid to cry," April said.

April began to cry, "See? I'm crying too."

April and Leo embraced tightly.

Later, Leo and April entered the Carver house.

"Are you sure your sister and your grandmother won't mind me staying the night?" Leo asked.

"I have to go to the hospital tomorrow," April said, "I can do whatever I want."

Brenna and Emma came downstairs.

"Oh my sweet granddaughter!" Emma said. "I'm so sorry!"

Emma embraced April tightly and cried.

"Don't worry Grandma," April said, "I'm going to fight."

"And you are going to win," Emma said. "I'll be damned if my granddaughter does before me."

Emma let go and Brenna came over and hugged her sister tightly.

"It's not fair," Brenna sobbed. "You are a good person. I love you."

"I love you too," April said. "Now I want you to keep your appointment with Dr. Hamburg. Don't skip school to visit me in the hospital. I want you to live your life like normal. Okay?"

"But I can still come visit you in the hospital right?" Brenna asked.

"Yes," April said.

April gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Leo and I are going to my room now," April said.

"Actually," Emma said, "I want to talk to Leo alone for a little bit. Why don't you girls go upstairs?"

"Don't embarrass him Grandma," April said.

"Don't worry," Emma said. "It's not about sex."

"Okay," April said. "Come on Brenna."

April and Brenna walked upstairs.

"Follow me Leo," Emma said.

Leo followed Emma into the back yard.

Emma sat down on a chair.

"Have a seat Leo," Emma said pointing to the chair across from her.

Leo sat down, "Okay, what's up?"

"I know you've been having a hard time these past few years," Emma said. "I know April's circumstance is hard for all of us, especially you."

"Especially me?" Leo asked.

"There's no denying April is your true love," Emma said.

"She really is," Leo said. "I'm afraid of losing her."

"What I'm about to say is going to be emotionally difficult for both of us," Emma said. "But if I don't say it, then I will regret it."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"If April is to die," Emma said, "I want you to make good choices. Don't just close yourself out from the world. Don't do drugs. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Leo said with tears falling from his eyes.

Emma opened her arms, "Now give me a hug."

Leo and Emma shared a hug.

"I wish I could have you as a grandmother," Leo said.

Leo got up and walked upstairs to April's room, where April and Brenna were sitting down.

"Good night Brenna," April said.

"Good night," Brenna said, walking out the door and closing it.

"She wasn't weird was she?" April asked. "Because she's in her 80s and kind of losing it."

"I heard that!" Emma hollered from outside April's window.

April closed the window and nervously smiled at Leo.

"I'm sorry," April, said. "But you know what? I'm happy that you promised to make better choices."

"Thanks," Leo said.

April and Leo shared a kiss.

"You know," Leo said. "I find spying on someone very sexy."

April and Leo began making out and April turned out the lights.

The End

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my final Chasing Life entry. Even though I'm not writing about Chasing Life anymore, I have been working on several Once Upon a Time entries that I hope to upload soon. Those may take a while because I have school and I'm also writing my own work that I do not plan to publish online.


End file.
